cerca de ti
by La.Fugitivaa
Summary: anna tiene una peqña hija , pero siempre lo ha mantenido en secreto, yoh no tiene idea de que tiene una hija....que pasara si un dia anna e yoh se encuentran?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno

Un gran cambio

No habia dormido bien , aquella habia sido una noche muy larga , se habia desvelado toda la noche , asi que a la mañana siguente al despertar , fue dàndose tumbos hacia la cocina a prepararse su habitual café de las mañanas.

Anna era una mujer muy especial a decir verdad era muy poco comun su personalidad era ùnica no dejaba que nadie la pasara por encima , era fria y calculadora y solo una persona en el mundo habia soportado estas caracteristicas yoh su antiguo y unico novio , ella andaba por la vida sola y meneando su corto cabello rubio y sus ojos color miel.

Estaba calentando la leche cuando su peludo y grande gato se deslizo por todas las piernas de la muchacha quien tenia en la mano la jarra con leche .

–buenos dias alex – dijo sacando el café de la despensa y llevandolo a la mesa.

Llevava un buen rato comiendo cuando se decidio a mirar el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si no se apuraba iba a llegar tarde al trabajo , y su jefe era muy estrito con el horario . haci que corrio en direción a una puerta que estaba muy cerca de la suya , al entrar se pudo ver una cuna totalmente adornada con bonitos lazos rosa y en el un pequeño bultito de sabanas .

–sami…–dijo la mujer acercandose a la cuna , y dandole delicadas palmaditas al bulto –sami…–

Ya es de dia amor tenemos que irnos al trabajo , vas a acompañar a mami no? –pregunto al tiempo que del bultito empezaba a asomarse la cara de una muchacha de cabello rubio hasta debajo de los hombros y unos ojos marron .

–ya es de mañana?- pregunto la pequeña sentandose y mirando algo adormecida a su madre , la cual estaba en el closet seleccionando la ropa que usaria la pequeña

–si…y si no nos apuramos llegare tarde al trabajo .-anna era una mujer ocupada , y presisamente este era un dia en el cual su jefe le habia pedido especialmente que llegara temprano .

Samantha era la unica y adorada hija de Anna la cual la criaba sola y con mucho esfuerzo . ella habia nacido sin planificacion ni habiso de echo el padre era un joben de una antigua relacion, el la habia engañado y ella muy dolida había preferido mantener en silencio la existencia de la pequeña .

La pequeña tomo su leche mientras su madre se vestia rapidamente para volar al trabajo .cuando termino tomo en brazos a su pequeña hija y la llevo camino al auto .

–hasta mas tarde Alex –dijo cerrando la puerta.

Al salir del departamento vio a su amable vecina la cual le estrecho la mano y le apreto las mejillas a la pequeña la cual le dedico una sonrisa .

–¿A dónde vas tu tan apurada Anita?- pregunto la señora levantando la mirada.

–al trabajo .

–¿ y no nesesitas que cuide a Sami?.

–no, no alicia no te preocupes en las oficinas hay una guarderia asique no hay problema.

Y dicho esto se despidio de la señora y se fue camino a la oficina .

Al llegar tomo la mano de Samantha la cual iba con su pequeño vestido rosa con el bordado de una guinda y unos sapatitos de color verde . la pequeña a pesar de su edad la niña causaba mucha atencion y todos se volteaban a verla y a comentar lo linda que era. Haci se paso todo el camino hasta su oficina donde estaba su compañera .

–valla Anna al fin llegas , crei que llegarias mas temprano nosotras las secretarias debemos llegar antes .-y luego vajo la vista a la pequeña la cual se habia puesto el dedo en la boca y comenzaba a chuparlo.-¿Quién es esta lindura? .

–es Samantha , mi hija .- respondio sentandose y sentando a Samantha en sus piernas.

– nunca me lo dijiste ¿ es de tu antiguo novio yoh?.

–si….pero el no lo sabe ….nunca se lo dije.-dijo Anna

–¿Qué, que?como nunca se lo dijiste?.

–tenia miedo , y me habia engañado…

Segundos despues de Anna haber respondido a la pregunta de su compañera aparecio nada mas ni nada menos que su jefe el cual la miraba sorprendido.

– Ela , Anna las quiero en mi oficina en este mismo instante. –dijo para luego marcharse con paso lento y firme .

–el me da miedo –dijo Ela mirando a Anna

Anna se puso de pie y miro a Ela – voy a dejar a Sami a la guarderia y vuelvo .- y luego mirando a sami dijo .-despidete amor .

–hasta pronto .-dijo la pequeña la cual se escondia enttre los pies de su madre .

–hasta luego lindura .-dijo Ela despidiendose con la mano.

Al entrar a la oficina de su jefe , todas las personas estaban sentadas entorno a una mesa cuadrada bastante grande todos con un café sobre la mesa y la mirada fija en el jefe, el cual estaba sentado en la cavecera. Anna se sento junto a Ela.

–bueno los he sitado a todos ustedes.-comenzo el jefe poniendose de pie .- los he reunido para dar una de las mas importantes noticias que tengo que dar .-habrio una puerta detrás de su escritorio y entro un joben delgado , alto y de cabellos marrones y muy desordenados , tenia la mirada perdida y una despreocupada sonrisa .-informo que las oficinas Aasakura seran dirijidas desde hoy por mi hijo yoh Asakura

A Anna se le vino el mundo encima , sintio como un balde de agua fria se derramaba sorpresibamente encima de su cabeza , era el , el , el mismo padre de su pequeña hijita , despues de tanto tiempo en el cual ella paso evitandolo por fin se lo encuentra la unica pregunta que se hacia era ¿Qué iba a hacer si el descubria que la niña era de el?.

Terminada la reunion , la cual fue bastante rapida desde el punto de vista de Ela pero al parecer para Anna le parecio una eternidad , mientras trataba de que Ian no la mirara ni notara su presencia . asi que apenas termino la reunion Anna corrio a su oficina.

Al parecer la vista del muchacho fue mas rapida y la llamo desde el otro lado de la gran mesa.

–eh Anna!!.-gito el muchacho.

Anna se volteo lentamente no queria verlo , no queria tener nada que ver con el .

–ha, hola don yoh .

–tanto tiempo que sorpresa jijijijiji.-dijo acortando la distancia de ambos – he tratado de contactarte mil veces de contactarte y no he podido encontrarte .

–si , emm…tengo trabajo pendiente si me permite dijo la muchacha cerrando los ojos y volteandose en direccion a su oficina .

Debia de esconder a Samantha , no podia arriesgarse a que el descubriera la verdad . una verdad que habia podido ocultar bien por muchos años .


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Rompiendo la rutina

Estaba nerviosa sentada detrás de ese escritorio , ya se le estaba haciendo rutina mirar cada cinco minutos la puerta para ver si el "Don Yoh " se dignaba en aparecer y debía correr a esconder a su hija . Necesitaba relajarse , así que hablo con Ela para que la cubriera un rato mientras iba a ver a su hija , ya que tan solo tenia un año , e iba a tomarse una taza de café .

Al llegar a la guardería la pequeña se le acerco corriendo muy animada .

-mami…quiero irme a casa ..-dijo la pequeña ya en brazos de su joven madre

-si un rato mas amor , apenas mami pueda nos vamos .- la volvió a dejar con la encargada de la guardería y fue camino a buscar su café .

Apenas se sentó de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo al sentarse noto en su pantalla d computador había un papelito color amarillo con una nota escrita en tinta azul . Ela quien ya se había percatado de que la rubia estaba intentando descifrar lo que decía opto por decírselo ella .

-es de Don Yoh , y dice , Anna; te invito a almorzar hoy jijijij-dijo imitando al susodicho –ve a la cafetería como a las 1:30-termino de decir Ela y miro fijamente a Anna quien seguía sin reacción .-yo voy a vigilar a tu hija ve a almorzar con el señor .-dijo guiñandole el ojo.

-¿acaso estas loca? ¿yo volver a hablar con el? Nunca , no te das cuenta de que es el padre de una niña que no sabe que existe . que pasa si llego a decirle algo .-dijo la rubia la cual se estaba alterando un poco.

-Anna no es justo para ti , el debe saber y ayudarte con los gastos .

-no ,por nada del mundo .

-bueno como quieras , pero por lo menos ve a la comida , no te haría bien que te despidieran madre soltera a los 19años no es fácil - .dijo terminando de arreglar un montón de papeles .

-esta bien .-dijo la rubia dando un golpe a la agenda que tenia enfrente y yendo camino a la cafetería. Y al tiempo en que Ela se encaminaba hacia la guardería.

Anna se sentía la persona con menos suerte del mundo no quería que Yoh volviera a entrar en su vida , no otra vez , no volvería a caer en sus jueguitos , no volvería a caer en su amor falso , nunca mas , nadie le pondría un dedo encima .

La cafetería estaba vacía a pesar de un por de personas que tenían una animada charla en una de las esquinas del lugar . al mirar a la otra esquina lo vio .

Estaba ahí sentado hablando por teléfono , Anna se fue acercando de a poco volverlo a ver era como revivir todo el daño que el le había echo , se sentía muy mal .

-EY ¡! ANNA!!-grito Yoh levantando la mano llamativamente para que la joven se percatara de la presencia de el .

Al sentarse la joven no sabias que decir . y no es que fuera síquica pero sabía que el hiba a tocar el tema de la "antigua relación" y no sabía que iba a responderle . tampoco sabia de que hablarle sin tocar el tema de que tenia una hija .pero la suave voz de el muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos .

-y como has estado?.-dijo el moreno colgando el celular .

-bastante bien , vivo con mi hi.-gato , si mi gato tengo una vida de lujo , claro siendo secretaria , se que llegare lejos .-dijo sin mostrar ni la mas mínima expresión.

-bueno te cite aquí mas bien porque este ….jijijij lo nuestro , yoo…-comenzó el chico , mientras que el corazón de la rubia comenzaba a apretarse .

- si me citaste aquí para hablar del pasado mejor me voy.-.dijo al mismo tiempo en que se ponía de pie .-

-no, podemos hablar de otra cosa , como ..asi que tienes un gato y vives sola o compartes departamento con alguien ?

-acaso eso es de tu incumbencia?.-se estaba empezando a cansar su corazón roto estaba pidiéndole a gritos que llorara , pero no podía

Al terminar el almuerzo Yoh se mostró muy agradecido de que Anna hubiera ido a almorzado con el y Anna le agradeció por cortesía .

Ya se había acabado el día de trabajo así que paso por la guardería y saco a su pequeña samantha . y la subió amarrándola bien en su asiento .

-mami porque lloras?-pregunto la pequeña al ver como a su madre le recorría por la cara una lagrima .

.-nada corazon , mami esta bien solo esta algre de volverte a ver.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Un gran parecido

Llego a casa algo atontada , había sido todo demasiado raro ese día , no esperaba volver a verlo , no quería volver a verlo, pero no le quedaba otra opción , su meta era sacar adelante a Samantha darle lo mejor y por supuesto que Yoh Asakura jamás se enterara de la verdad . estaba muy pensativa cuando se dio cuenta de que el teléfono estaba sonando , sorprendida , ya que no mucha gente la llamaba , al llegar levanto el teléfono y con una voz de desagrado dijo .

-si es un cobrador de impuestos le informo que hoy los pague …-contesto la joven .

-anita ijijj no soy un cobrador de impuestos y …. averigüe tu dirección y teléfono en la compañía y vine a buscarte para q nos tomáramos algo , como es viernes .-dijo el chico muy animado

-DEMONIOS!!! DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME MALDITA SEA , EL QUE SEAS MI JEFE NO QUIERE DECIR QUE ME PUEDES ESTAR PERSIGUIENDO DE UNA VEZ SAL DE MI VIDA!!!!!-la rubia estaba preocupada que quería el chico marrón, ¿Por qué la hostigaba tanto?

- es que …Quería explicarte lo que había pasado cuando éramos novios .-dijo rogando a cualquier dios que estuviera por ahí que le permitiera ver a kyouyama.

- lo que paso , paso , ya no somos novios o debo recordarte su nombre? ….Tamao ….-y dicho esto la rubia corto el teléfono .

Se quedo un rato pensando , ¿que pasaba con su corazón, ¿porque latía tan fuerte al escuchar la voz de Yoh? ¿Porque en su mente solo estaba su nombre? La gran pregunta que se hacía era ¿Qué buscaba el invitándola a salir?.

-mami , tengo hambre.-dijo la pequeña con el dedo en la boca y la mirada centrada en su pensativa madre .

-ya va a llegar el tipo de la pizza , la pedí hace media hora .-dijo dedicándole a la pequeña una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba en brazos a la niña que miraba divertida .

Estaban las dos de lo mejor viendo una novela , Anna por su lado lloraba por la novela y Samantha lloraba al ver que su madre lloraba , cuando sonó el timbre , Anna molesta fue y abrió la puerta .

-buenas tardes su pizza.-dijo el vendedor. Anna estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa del vendedor ; era un joven de no mas de 19 años con el cabello marrón y ojos de igual color , el era una copia de Yoh.-estas bien?

-si , y no me hables como "tu" ten respeto .-contesto Anna tratando de calmarse .

-bueno como sea preciosa , tome su pizza .

-de casualidad.-comenzó la rubia , la curiosidad la estaba matando .-¿Cuál es tu nombre? .-dijo recibiendo la pizza

-Hao Azakura , Hao para ti .-dijo guiñándole el ojo .

Anna estaba entre asqueada por el tal Hao y confundida por el parecido de Hao con Yoh , tenían que ser gemelos , de lo contrario alguien se convirtió en Harry Potter y lo transformo .

-oie eres hermosa , ¿puedo pasar?.-dijo Hao con voz seductora , pero apenas pudo articular la frase Anna le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Estaba tan confundida , ¿Por qué Yoh nunca le había dicho que tenia un gemelo .pero mientras pensaba el timbre volvio a sonar y con paso pesado camino hacia la puerta.

-¿si?-dijo cruzando el pie y apoyándose en la puerta .

-toma , se me habia olvidado .-dijo entregandole la boleta de la compra .-

-mami se enfria ¡!!.-le grito Samantha desde el otro lado del departamento .

Al despedirse Hao noto algo raro, sabia que había visto a esa chica antes y ahora se había dado cuenta era la antigua novia de Yoh con la cual nunca había mantenido contacto , solo la había visto sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que a el le atraía. Pero que era eso de mami ¿acaso estaba casada? Hao no entendía muy bien pero prefirió olvidarse de el tema e irse a comer.

Habia salido temprano , no iba a darse por vencido, esta vez tenia que aceptar , la iba a invitar a comer y ella debía ir , esos eran los claros pensamientos de Yoh el cual hiba manejando hacia la casa de Anna , la cual no tenia idea .

Al llegar tomo aire tres veces , miro el reloj y toco la puerta. Escucho la clara voz de Anna gritando que ya iba a abrir .

Anna se puso algo en los pies para mantener el calor y fue a abrir la puerta , en cuanto Yoh vio como Anna estaba vestida sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosa . Anna por su parte al ver quien era se puso furiosa trato de cerrar la puerta pero las manos de Yoh se lo impidieron .

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto ella , quizás podía negociar que se fuera .

Yoh tratando de que Anna no notara sus enrojecidas mejillas contesto:

-quería que saliéramos.- dijo con voz campante.

-Pues yo no así que vete y déjame dormir -pero de nuevo Yoh impidió que ella cerrara la puerta .

Mientras ambos discutían una niña con un par de trencitas caminaba en dirección a ellos

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de ella . cuando llego a la puerta Yoh al verla se quedo paralizado algo en el pecho hacia que aquella niña le hacia acelerar el corazón .

-Anna, ¿Quién es?.-pregunto Yoh mas serio.

-es la hija de una vecina , iba a salir y me pidió que la cuidara .

Algo no estaba bien Yoh podía sentir algo en esa niña algo que no le habia pasado nunca con alguien , tenia ganas de conocerla mas .

-¿Dónde vive?..-pregunto finalmente.

-ese no es problema tuyo y te agradecería que te fueras , -y dicho esto cerro la puerta .- Sami …-dijo y abrazo a la pequeña . dejando a un muy confundido yoh

Continuara …..

**xCreamSodax**muchas gracias es tan inspirador cuando escribes algo y a los demas les gusta así que muchas muchas gracias .**  
**

**sangoluna** : muchas gracias , voy a leer tus fics con mucho gusto , me alegro que te haya gustado el fic …Anna tiene 19 y Samantha tiene 1 jejej es un poquito precoz la niña pero que se le va a hacer. Saludos ¡!!

**bonespop**gracias ¡!! Si el fic salio con muchas fallas jojoj esta vez le puse mucho empeño para que no tuviera muchas , gracias por decirme así puedo mejorar

**xCreamSodax**sips , soy de capítulos cortos me alegra saber que no soy la única bueno me alegra que te aya gustado besos

**Muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic ,le puse muchas ganas ….ah! gracias por dejar un review besitos a todas **

**Atte**

**kyomyy**


End file.
